


Agents of Change

by FirstmasterMavis123 (Deathbequick)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Assassination, HYDRA really sucks, also totally not a bad guy, she's a grumpy cat, totally doesn't hate the avengers, totally not considering letting you kill her adopted dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbequick/pseuds/FirstmasterMavis123
Summary: Kade isn't extraordinary. She isn't special, she isn't different and she certainly isn't good. After catching onto a plot of assassination hanging quite literally right over her Father's head, she must become what she fears the most to save her family from the threat known as HYDRA. Bullshitting her way around each situation, Kade must realign with an old enemy to do what is right. Well, not right, but as close to morally correct as Kade could manage. At the end of the day, will she save what she can or will she give up? The only ones who can help her now are the ones she hoped to have left behind.After all, the enemy of her enemy was her friend.Right?





	1. Begin

**Author's Note:**

> So, new book. This one I came up with a while back, and I had it posted on FFN. Sadly, I decided to take all my books off of there, but they'll all be reposted here. Enjoy!

Clint didn't want the mission. It would be simple, Fury said, an arrow through a few eyes and then he could go 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦. 𝘏𝘰𝘮𝘦, a prospect he truly missed because of his job. Clint really liked his arrows, but he didn't want any missions, yet, sadly for his ego, he literally couldn't refuse the director of SHIELD (or any director, really) and accepted with a heavy and tired heart. He trudged in a manner unlike him to let his dorks know. He informed the world's mightiest heroes (he still snickered in his head at the title they were given before realising it was his title too) and crashed in a room, to tired to care that he was in Natasha's room. His head hit the silken pillow and his hands clutched round some oddly shaped, stiff but soft (pillow?) thing and held it to his chest. He was gone a few seconds later, not bothering with the bed sheets.

-

When Natasha found Clint, he was face down on her decorative sequinned pillow, drooling over the sheets and clutching a stuffed unicorn to his chest. It wasn't the first time, but she never failed to smile falsely (those weren't emotions, she swore) and sigh at his goofy ways. Natasha rolled her eyes but smiled fondly, pushing his arms off the other side of the bed. She folded a thin blanket over him. Clint was fairly easy to roll over but Natasha was careful because as annoying as the man could be, he needed rest and they had a mission. Natasha stroked his hair in the way that he did to her when she had panic attacks and smiled fondly at him, like one smiles at a puppy tripping over and being generally cute. Natasha hesitated briefly in preparation before she did the thing she hoped no one ever found out about. She checked the room for cameras before kneeling by the end of the bed and pulling Clint's boots off in a manner that implied horror. Clint's feet smelt worse than dead bodies, and Nat would know, having seen share for many men. 

Pulling herself up and away from that horror, She swiftly hid all her weapons in her various and strange hiding places (No one expects a knife to fit a knife in a Gucci slide. No one), and shed her second skin, otherwise known as her suit. She donned her infamous (what happens in The Tower stays in The Tower) spider pyjamas (Clint got her them and she wasn't attached to them. Nope, not at all) and pulled her loosely waved hair into a ponytail at the base of her skull. Natasha pulled her half of the sheet over herself and propped herself up with the headboard. She had her book snuggled into the crook of her thumb, the title drooped back to catch the little light it could from the small night lamp that made home on her small settee. Her left hand pulled the gun she kept between the headboard and mattress, so it was resting lightly under the pillow by Clint's head. The cool gunmetal felt like it burnt her fingers so she dropped it and let her mind be absorbed by something new. For some reason her gun radiated towards her hand so she grasped it under the pillow. She could never be too careful.

Never.

-

Thursday 18th October was the date set for the mission, so the day after being informed, the Avengers suited up in civilian clothes and boarded the Quinjet. Sam was complaining about being in anything less than his bird costume, so Natasha had sarcastically given him a blue shirt with white wings on the back. He still couldn't figure out why they snickered when he turned around. Tony, also, had wanted at least a piece of merch on him, so Clint had slapped an Arc reactor sticker over his chest where the real one hid under clothing.

Clint yawned widely and unashamed as always before his slightly laggy (understatement of the year, Natasha was a quilt hogger) mind began realising something. "Who were we supposed to be killing?" Luckily for Clint, Natasha was no such slacker and had read the folder before burning it to cinders. All this had occurred before Clint had even considered getting out of bed; in fact before Natasha had even got into the bed Clint had outright stolen. She might have prided herself in being the more responsible of the pair had it not been childish and petty and not assassin worthy. That's what she told herself, at least. She smirked knowingly, loving that she had one upped him.

"Name is Freedrich Bronze. Well known illegal immigrant, also known for shipping out HYDRA weapons and bio-weapons," Natasha's almost clinical words caused a hush. A sound of silence was one uncommon in the house of heroes. Bruce exchanged a glance with Nat and she grimaced. Tony had been surprisingly silent until he spoke quietly, "We'd better make a game plan then," Tony's only and oddly sincere voice startled them into movement. 

-

So the team landed in England, with a game plan, and began hunting for the dealer. Before long they had his address and were crouched round the place, in the most strategic place possible (which wasn't much, but it was more than they had by flat out knocking). A shoddy looking brickwork house, connected with about four to make a street's worth of shingled terraced houses. The house was number twenty and the lane of trees, at the back, shielded them from the flat block. The flat block was desolate and the team briefly took their spaces before shuffling and breaking out the popcorn.

Clint, at this point, was fairly pissed off. He missed the days when the weirdest thing he had ever done was wrestle with a Rattlesnake for an hour (which Natasha had recorded, blurred all identifiable parts of him out and posted it everywhere. Soon she had gone viral and her [unofficial and faked] Youtube and Facebook were blown up and she was pretty sure Clint was a meme now too). Sure, the mission was going, eventually as all missions Clint did, according to plan, nothing was out of place and no one had seen them. He would usually be smug and showing off by now but he was silenced by a painful realisation. Fury hadn't told him that the dealer had a pair of children and a wife, none of which knew his job. Clint was having a hardly concealed inner conflict and he was pretty sure he was monologuing out loud. This hadn't been on the files.  
"You are," Supplied Natasha who was watching him lay on the gritty flat block roof and talk to himself with his head in his hands. The team was watching in apparent horror and amusement as he lost him mind briefly.

Clint was going to fire the arrow that would assassinate the forty one year old man before his son walked in. It hadn't occurred to them that Freedrich might not be alone until then. Freedrich and his son had a brief screaming match, which the team winced at through the eavesdropping arrow Clint had shot, strangely enough, that sent everything being said to their linked earpieces. After yelling something at his dad that was partially unintelligible, but about 'damn adults and their shrivelled brains', Kallum Bronze left and Clint felt a tap on his shoulder.  
Now, that would have been completely normal had Clint not been on the roof of a 7 story flat block and surrounded by avengers, while holding a bow and arrow aimed at a skull, waiting to take out a forty year old father who happened to be dealing HYDRA weapons.

"Excuse me?" Clint didn't recognise them until he and Nat turned to see thirteen year old Kade Bronze kneeling down to where Clint was lain on the roof. Looking ultimately unimpressed by their goldfish impressions, she sighed heavily at the blithering morons before her. They clearly had no idea what to say as their loose jaws were dropped and their arms stiff in ultimate terror. She eyed them cautiously and before looking back at Clint. She blinked twice before her hand gestured toward the house. She looked at him blankly while waving, but he clearly was stupid and so she explained. She truly had no time for morons.

"Could you... just... not kill my dad?" Clint sputtered. His brain wasn't working right because all his motor functions had stopped. 𝘊𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘵.𝘌𝘟𝘌 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳.  
"Wh-what?" Luckily, Clint's brain decided to start working so he could sputter out normal, human conversation. With her left arm still jammed out, finger still poking his arm, she sat there awkwardly until Clint's brain had processed the fact that the daughter of the man he was trying to kill was behind him.  
Kade stood up in all her 6"3 glory. She scratched her left wrist and shrugged, hands going to her Jeans pockets. She wore ripped jeans that were slightly dusty from the roof and a giant hooded sweatshirt that almost completely surpassed her thighs. It completely swallowed her upper body which she seemed to like much more than the jeans.

"Um, I mean, wouldn't you rather know all his secrets rather than... just killing him?" Clint had no answers, only fumbling for words and stuttering. Clint, for a change, honestly had no clue what to do.The team seemed just as flabbergasted as he did. Kade continued to look at him with a blank look. Kade shrugged and made a meh noise. She didn't look particularly peeved the her father might die. She just sort of looked at Clint like her father dying was a minor inconvenience. "I mean, if not, go ahead." Kade turned and went to slouch off, but Steve grabbed her wrist. She turned and looked at it like he was infectious.

"Could you... not?" Steve dropped her wrist like it was on fire."Wait, you know what your dad does?" Kade shrugged, bland look on her face. She didn't look particularly pleased about having to talk to disgusting human beings, but she suffered through, because alive father meant having a house, but dead father meant no house.

"I only know cause I accidentally walked out into the middle of a giant firefight between him and someone else, but yeah."Clint and Nat shared a horrified look, that Kade almost ignored until she saw a glint in the eyes of the pair. If the girl knew, then she was technically involved and would need to be... dealt with. Clint couldn't let a girl get killed for no good reason. That was morally wrong 𝘢𝘯𝘥 mean.

"Do you think you could get his information for us? Without getting caught?" Kade thought for a second, lips pursed and eyebrows raised as she pondered on if she'd rather let him die or not. Clint took a deep breath. It might, maybe just, redeem her for keeping this bombshell. "Yeah. They were planning on going over to one of their friends' houses and staying over. I could, probably."

"All of them?" Kade bopped her head, mildly peeved, at the question, eyes rolling, "Yeah, that idiot Kallum's dating their moody bitch of a daughter, Kiya," She sighed, feeling greatly pained for having to converse with more than zero humans. "Ugh. I hate humans," she turned to romp off moodily, a skill she had very much had time to adapt and work with, when Natasha's smooth American accent cut off her dramatic exit.

"They were just gonna leave you there?" Kade didn't look back, but she did begin her ascent down the fire exit, said exit strangely not at all creaking under what must have been 100 pounds, soaked in water. She scoffed loudly and made a point to stomp down the exit from that point on. Clint realised he didn't know her name.

"Uh huh. Like usual," she grumbled, feet scrapping up the exit and leaving the conflicted Avengers confused and mortified, to say in the least.  
"I'll bring you what you need. Just stay here."


	2. Neon trainers

Kade was sitting on the edge of a roof when it happened (what an amazingly cliche thing to say).

Not a very strategic position, but the tall building and the sway of wind cleared her head in a figurative sense, and she could watch everything from there. She felt free up there, with silence from the stupid inhabitants of the Earth, only the whoosh of the wind catching her hair. Her legs had been over the edge, neon green shoes dangling, the front of her body behind the bars of the railing and her arms over the top of the said railings, leaving her in a slumped position on the opposite side of her house. Kade sighed and rested her left cheek on the top bar, head tilted and eyes admiring the skyline over the trees. It hadn't been long enough for the metal to grow warm and so it left a red mark on her cheek from the chill of its cheap rusted steel. The Earth was finishing its daily course around the Sun and England was slowly darkening from the fluffy blue into a deep green, the ombre of the sky fading into a beautiful purple.

Kade stayed there all night, head on bar, legs over edge and body relaxed. This was her safe spot. Whenever her family argued or her Father tried to start an argument with her, she came here. No one had figured out where she went when she needed peace though. She had taken with her a few thin blankets in case it got cold, which it (inevitably) did, a large bottle of Ginger Beer, which she revelled in the burn of, A flask of hot Tea, which was gone almost as soon as she got there, and several bags of crisps, chocolate and even a bag of biscuits. She was a hungry girl, and she hadn't eaten all day (In Kade's mind, there was no such word as overeating). She had only two pieces of technology; the small Ipod and headphones which she had an endless stream of Lofi Beats on, and her Phone, just in case anyone called with an emergency. She pulled away from the railing and laid on her back, a sheet over her and one underneath her, eyes watching the stars. Her music was fairly quiet and gave her enough peace of mind to stay like that all night, until the crack of dawn. Her back, no doubt, was coated in pockmarks from the position lain over the slightly gravelled surface.

She moved to her previous position, knowing that she was alone. Until, of course, her peaceful bubble was gone and the presence of someone else meant she wasn't. Her safe spot was compromised. The crunch of gravel behind her made her primitive fight or flight instincts kick in. And being who she was, she acted on them. She pulled herself under the railing and hung from the building's ledge by her fingertips. She let go of the ledge of the building, free falling for a mere few seconds before her feet balanced on the windowsill a few feet below and concealing her from them. She was glad that the top floor's apartment owner was a hermit and never opened his curtains because she was sure the scream from seeing feet on the windowsill would gather some kind of attention.

Automatic fight or Flight instincts, sometimes, were very useful when they want to be. Kade's fight kicked in an hour after the somewhat flight had, after she heard the group of people's discussion (and an hour of barely gripping the edge of the building and an inch of windowsill against Doc Martens), which was rather obviously her father's death. Oh, also, she felt that hanging on from a ledge wasn't how she was going to die. Where Kade, ultimately, hated almost everything about her adoptive father, he had still made the choice to adopt her, and love her, and had stopped her from becoming any other homeless person, any other junkie living off a fix a day.

So she did what she did best; make people feel so awkward they agree with her every wish, just to escape the awkward. A somewhat famous, legendary technique in her book, most commonly used on teachers, bullies and Kallum's exes. Not many were so skilled as to achieve this, so far she was the only known holder of this wonderful achievement. Luckily for her, she had what her brother joked were 'ghost feet' and she just walked up behind them, not a single piece of gravel crunching underfoot. She still hadn't told Kallum how she did it, no matter how much questioning he threw at her. She stood behind them for a good twenty minutes, observing, and from the way the man with the bow was going, he was her safest bet. From the way he said 'Ta' instead of thank you to the annoyingly loud man with sunglasses, he had kids. When Kallum blocked his shot, she instantly noticed his shock. He hadn't known that Freedrich had had kids. This would, most likely, build a bigger semblance of guilt if she were to be deemed crazy for claiming she saw the Avengers (some of them) kill her father. Or, she would be... dealt with (governments. All they do is censor out the fun stuff).

She highly doubted she would be assassinated, more like subjected to ten types of NDAs for this, in the very least. Or the asylum theory. Tapping the guy with the arrows' shoulder, she made to act as though she had no clue who he was. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. Luckily though, she was a master of every form of bullshittery known to man (and the ones _unknown_ to man. All forms.) and simply pretended to care for her father for a whole thirty seconds (not that it was all so hard). When she only got mindless spluttering and wide eyed looks, she shrugged and walked away as though she didn't care, which she ultimately didn't. She was, however, stopped by one she had assumed to have seen through her skilfully (read:not at all) fabricated plan.

"Wait, you know what your dad does?" She shrugged at his question. It was all an accident but she supposed there was no harm in them knowing. It had harmed her to find out. Big scar, too. Had not been a good month for her shoulder. Or her hip. Or her other various body parts. "I only know cause I accidentally walked out into the middle of a giant firefight between him and someone else, but yeah." The way Kade said it was innocent enough bar the fact she had been shot at. Lots. It had been kind of worth it though.

Black Widow and Hawkeye (he did know that hawks couldn't shoot arrows right?) shared what looked to be a dignified, not-at -all-plotting-to-exploit-your-knowledge look. Kade wouldn't know though. She didn't care for people as it was, and now they were planning to exploit her? There goes her plans for civilisation. She had actually once thought humans could be redeemed. Nope.

"Do you think you could get his information for us? Without getting caught?" Kade thought for a second. She felt kinda benevolent and she was hating on her adoptive father, so she didn't have a problem with selling him out. Also, these people wanted to eradicate HYDRA, right? She couldn't see anything wrong with that, even though she had a some pretty rocky history with a few members of the group before her. They wouldn't recognise her though. 

Oh how she loved being purely heartless.

"Yeah. They were planning in going over to one of their friends houses and stay over. I could probably." Kade shrugged nonchalantly. It wasn't even like it was a lie; she spoke the truth, the whole truth and only the truth (sometimes). She had overheard them and since she opened her big ass mouth, she was now involved. Her own fault. Now she actually had to go down the ladder to the fire exit, move, walk, then go back up the ladder. What did they think she was, invincible? Did they even know how much walking sucked?

"All of them?" Kade nodded, ignoring her internal monologuing. "Yeah, that idiot Kallum's dating their moody bitch of a daughter, Kiya," She sighed, feeling greatly pained for having to converse with any more than her usual amount of zero people. "Ugh. I hate humans," she turned to walk off, having fully intended to go to sleep and let them wonder why she wasn't back, when she was spoken to again.

"They were just gonna leave you there?" Kade didn't look back, but she did begin to climb down the fire exit she used to get up, leaving her things because she knew she'd be back now. Kade scoffed loudly and made a point to stomp down the exit from that point on. She couldn't believe this. All she wanted was to be rich, sleep a lot, drop out of school and then become richer for testing sweets. Was that too much to ask of the higher powers? That tiny, worthless little list?

"Uh huh. Like usual," she grumbled, feet scraping loudly across the exit and leaving the conflicted Avengers confused and mortified, to say in the least. They had no idea what happened, yet it didn't seem to be a negative change. They couldn't really tell over Kade's glowing trainers though.

"I'll bring you what you need. Just stay here."


End file.
